Heavy hearts has been lifted
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Dedicated to my friend  who is also my Lavi in RL  for her birthday and this was her present. Gomen for the late, LATE fic!


**Summary story**: Dedicated to my friend (who is also my Lavi in RL) for her birthday but it was late and this was her present. Gomen for the late, LATE fic!

**Pairing(s)**: Lavi x Lenalee

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man.

Happy belated birthday, Sha-quana! :D

LavixLenalee – One shot.

* * *

><p>Small snowflakes fell outside the window, floating down gently and resting wherever it landed; it was nighttime already and the wind blew softly as the Black Order was quiet, well on the outside anyway. It was Christmas Eve and down in the cafeteria, a party was being held. Everyone was there, from the scientists, to exorcist, finders and some o f the Generals actually attended the small festivities. Everyone was there, all but two figures…both only working in the library as it was their duty to work, to record everything that was going on in the world. At the moment, one of the two men, a young man with vibrant red hair, was sitting on his own, at one of the many tables in the library, book in hand and many others surrounding him.<p>

Lavi sighed quietly, careful to not make a loud noise or he will get yelled at once again for not doing what he was suppose to do, Bookman was only eager to remind him of what their role was, what they were suppose to do and of course, the rules in being a bookman. The bookman apprentice placed the book he just finished reading and set it aside as he took another one, as well as a journal…to write down notes or anything to help him remember every detail of every book. Even thou his green eye fell over the opened book, scanning, reading the words, page by page…his mind might be focused but his heart wasn't.

He had never told anyone about it, especially Bookman and he didn't dare as he would be another lecture about how to not get close to ANYONE as it will only compromise his position; but that didn't stop him from being fiercely protective of his friends, especially one in particular. Every time he thought of those plum eyes, his heart raced, his palms got sweaty and he sometimes acting like an idiot.

He heard a quiet voice speak to him; he didn't even bother to turn his head as he already knew who it was.

"Yeah, yeah jiji…I'll be there." The redhead said as he then, moments later heard the library door open before closing.

"God…I'm tired." He whined and laid his head on the table, over the book he was reading as he tried to not think about the party he was missing. He already denied in going as Allen came to get him; he grinned saying that he would be there if he got the chance and not too worry, but he knew the white haired teen would be, he could see it in those silver eyes. But he reassured the younger boy, who he saw was like a younger brother, as he pushed him gently towards the cafeteria.

Lavi sighed as he looked up towards one of the many large windows, seeing the snow fall; he remembered that it was a night like this when he first met Lenalee. They (as in him and Bookman) just arrived in the Black Order for the first time and she and Komui were there to welcome them; at seeing that friendly face, that beautiful smile and kind eyes…Lavi knew he was in big trouble, so he kept that little part of himself from everyone.

But as the days, weeks, even years passed by…it got harder and harder; good thing for missions and of course for Kanda, he had someone to distract himself from falling harder for the young girl. Lavi figured that the Japanese had an idea of why he was being annoyed, maybe it was for that reason that he hasn't killed his so called 'best friend' yet. That made him smile slightly...

"Good 'ol Yuu-chan…"

The bookman successor then glanced up the clock, its hands showing that it was 15 minutes before midnight, before Christmas. He knew he had to make it up to Allen since it was his birthday again, he will think of something later as he tried to go back to work….but he didn't feel like it. He closed his eye and started to drift off to sleep, after all those hours of working…his body was finally getting the rest it needed.

Soon the redhead was sound asleep and dreaming, dreaming about how it would be for him to be free of his obligations, to be where we wanted, no wars…no dictating how he should live…and more importantly, what it was like to be with the one that stole your heart the moment you first laid eyes on her.

Unaware of the sleeping apprentice, the door opened and closed quietly; a young girl approached the sleeping young man and smiled as she watched the one that she loved resting on top of the many books.

'_He looks exhausted…poor Lavi.' _She thought as she gently, carefully leaned over, resisting the urge to giggle as she heard him mumble about something. Lenalee sighed quietly, her eyes gazing upon the handsome face of the redhead, so serene yet troubled about something…she wondered if he was alright but she also knew about his duty as a bookman…it was such a burden to someone so young as him, unlike exorcists, Lavi had to not allow himself to make connections to the humans he works with. It must be so hard…so lonely, but luckily she, Allen…and of course Kanda (discreetly of course) tried their best to be there for him.

She loved her friends, she saw them as her family since all she had was Komui; she loved her brother more than anyone in the world but with Lavi…he held a place in her heart.

Lenalee smiled sadly as she gently brushed a few red strands out of his face; her finger tips caressing down his temple, over his jaw and resting just over his lips. He always wondered what it was like to be kissed…and she would love it that the redhead be the one to give her her first kiss.

"Le…na…lee…"

The girl blinked as she heard her name coming from those lips and she again saw and heard him speak; she couldn't stop her gasp of surprise as she heard his next words.

"I…love…you…"

Slowly, her eyes lit up with tears as she never thought he would say that; even if it was a dream…Lavi said HER name as well as he loved her.

"I love you…too…Lavi…"

She whispered and leaned over to press a soft kiss over his cheek, the boot wielding exorcist then leaned back just slightly, her face mere inches away as she whispered.

"Maybe….someday…"

Lenalee then moved away bookman apprentice, she watched him for a few moments as she wiped her tears; her heart was still heavy with doubts, with everything that was going on but…at least it was more tolerable, she knew and that was alright.

She then quietly left the library, making sure to not make a sound as she closed the door. Moments later, an emerald eye opened and stared at the door; he knew it was a gamble…but he had to let her know how he felt without compromising anything. But he too knew.

Lavi smiled as remembered her words and that gave him some kind of hope.

"Yeah…maybe someday…"


End file.
